On Girls and Ginji
by Vampy-Chan
Summary: Drabble. It's not that Ban doesn't like girls. It's just that he likes Ginji better.


A/N: This is the first time I ever wrote a drabble. Also the first time I wrote a fanfiction that wasn't smutty. Kind of strange, I don't normally get random babbling in my head that has no connection to any greater story. But the last two lines kept swirling around in my mind until they became this little piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin!

Warnings: Suggested yaoi, suggested het.

----------------

It wasn't that Midou Ban didn't like girls. It wasn't that at all. He liked girls just fine. He liked them far more than most of the men he'd ever encountered. Unlike most guys, they were soft and curvy in all the right places, pretty and fragrant.

He liked women's breasts especially. There was nothing quite so satisfying as the squishy weight of a breast in one's hands, or that slight scent of warm vanilla when you put your face up against them. He could almost – _almost_ – forgive Hevn for only bringing them jobs that went bad, if only she didn't keep hitting him every time he groped her. The least she could do was let him get a feel, right? It wasn't as if a little squeeze would hurt anything.

Though, truth be told, he found her breasts a bit on the excessive side. Come on, they were as big as a couple of watermelons. You could suffocate in those things. Himiko's, on the other hand, were pretty nice. Nice and large, but not too large, still perky and cute. Natsumi's were a little small, but hey, breasts were breasts, and he liked them all. Though he'd never grope Natsumi; she was kind of… off limits. He couldn't see her in that way.

He hadn't slept with many women, but he'd been with a few, and he'd always had a good time. It wasn't memorable, but he'd had fun.

And it wasn't that he had any discomfort dealing with his sexuality, either. It wasn't often that he found men attractive, but it happened once and a while, and the way he figured, that was normal and he didn't have any trouble admitting it. At least, not to himself – no one else had ever actually asked, so the issue hadn't come up. But being looked down upon by others for something as stupid as wanting to fuck another guy didn't concern him. When you'd been feared, hated, and hunted your whole life because you're a dangerous monster, things like that kind of paled in comparison. So, if Ban ever did lie to anyone about being attracted to another guy, it wouldn't be because it was a guy.

For instance, he was attracted to Shido, and he'd sure as hell never admit that. Just the sight of that damn monkey trainer's face made him want to punch something (and preferably that face.) But for some inexplicable, infuriating reason, when he was around Shido, as the heat of Ban's rage rose, so would his lust. It happened almost every time, and it just pissed him off even more. That damn monkey trainer.

He was somewhat attracted to Kadzuki, but he figured that one didn't really count. Kadzuki was almost a girl anyway, if you could just ignore the cock.

And then there was Akabane. Something about Akabane Kurodo tugged at something down deep, tugged at all the darkest lusts Ban kept so tightly restrained, some of them having nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the taste of blood. But there was plenty of sex there, too. There were about one thousand and one reasons that he'd never admit that to anyone even if the flesh was peeled from his bones, not least among them that he found the mere existence of his attraction immensely disturbing.

Well… It was _Akabane._ Anyone with the least vestige of sanity left would find that disturbing.

And of course, there was Ginji. There was very little about Ginji that Ban didn't find attractive. As to whether he'd ever admit that or not… He wasn't really sure. For now he was just trying to ignore it. Put it away somewhere until he had some idea of what to do with it. Because, when you loved someone that much, and you were attracted to them sexually as well, didn't that mean…

Well. In any case, it could never be said that Midou Ban didn't like girls.

He just liked Ginji more.

-owari-


End file.
